parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora the Explorer (My Version)
This is My Version of "Dora the Explorer". =Cast= *Dora - Herself *Boots - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Benny - Oswald the Octopus *Isa - Pail (Blue's Clues) *Tico - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Swiper - Himself *Backpack - Herself *Map - Himself *The Big Red Chicken - Himself *The Grumpy Old Troll - Himself *Diego - Himself *Baby Jaguar - Himself *The Fiesta Trio - Themselves Episodes: Season 1 #The Legend of the Big Red Chicken #Lost and Found #Hic-Boom-Ohh! #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Piggies #Big River #Berry Hunt #Wizzle Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Backpack #Fish Out of Water #Bugga Bugga #Little Star #Dora Saves the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Tree #Te Amo #Pablo's Flute #To the Treehouse #Call Me Mrs. Riddles Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick #The Missing Piece #Rojo, the Fire Truck #Lost Boris the Duck! #Doctor Dora #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Map #Pinto, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Troll #Super Map! #Click! #A Present for Santa #Rapido, Periwinkle! #A Letter for Swiper #Dora, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Leon, the Circus Lion #The Lost City Season 3 #Dora Had a Little Lamb #Meet Diego! #Stuck Truck #Roberto the Robot #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Puppies! #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Baby Dino #Baseball Blue #Blue's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Dora Saves the Game #Dora's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta #Blue's Cuddly Polka Dots #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4 #Dora's Fairytale Adventure #Daisy, la Quincenera #Star Catcher #La Maestra de Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Swiper the Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Sister Dora #Super Babies #Catch the Babies #Dora's Got a Puppy #We're a Team! #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Dora and Diego to the Rescue #A Crown for King Juan El Bobo #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Dora's Dance to the Rescue #Save Diego #Dora's First Trip #Baby Jaguar's Roar #Blue to the Rescue #Dora's World Adventure #Baby Crab #Dora Saves the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day of School #The Backpack Parade #Oswald's Big Race #Pail's Unicorn Flowers #Dora's Jack-in-the-Box #Dora Saves the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Blue #The Big Red Chicken's Magic Show #Oswald's Treasure #Dora Saves Three Kings Day #Dora Saves the Three Little Pigs #Bark, Bark to Play Park #Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Babies' Dream Adventure #Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure #Dora Helps the Birthday Wizzle #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Blue's Pawprint Wish #Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #Dora's Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Babies! #Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure #Baby Winky Comes Home #The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married #Dora's Ballet Adventure #Blue's First Bike #Vacaciones! #Dora in Troll Land #Pepe's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Unicorn King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Dora Saves King Unicornio #The Big Red Chicken's Magic Wand #Swiper's Favorite Things #Dora's Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Pinto Season 7 #Dora's Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Dora's Moonlight Adventure #Perrito's Big Surprise #Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Oswald the Castaway #Baby Bongo's Big Music Show #Dora's Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Little Map #Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Dora Rocks #The Butterfly Ball Season 8 #Dora & Perrito to the Rescue #Puppies Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Kittens in Mittens #Dora's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Verde's Birthday Party #Dora and Sparky's Riding Adventure #Dora's Rainforest Talent Show #Dora and Diego in the Time of the Dinosaurs #Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Dora in Wonderland #Dora's Museum Sleepover Adventure #Dora's Super Soccer Showdown #Dora and the Very Sleepy Bear #Let's Go to Music School #Dora's Fairy Godmother Rescue #Dora's Animalito Adventure #Dora's Night Light Adventure #Dora Saves Fairytale Land Gallery 4C3D6707-30A3-4225-A727-7481F50BC9B2.jpg|Dora as Herself Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Boots Oswald Nick Jr Character.png|Oswald as Benny Pail-blues-clues-3.39.jpg|Pail as Isa Char 35850.jpg|Periwinkle as Tico Swiper.png|Swiper as Himself Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Backpack as Herself Map in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Map as Himself Big-red-chicken--9.85.jpg|The Big Red Chicken as Himself Grumpy-old-troll--0.39.jpg|The Grumpy Old Troll as Himself Diego-marquez-go-diego-go-9.73.jpg|Diego as Himself Baby jagaur (4).jpg|Baby Jaguar as Himself Fiesta Trio.jpg|The Fiesta Trio as Themselves Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:My Version